brother come home
by angel of his world
Summary: What if Eren Jaegers mom didn't tell Eren about him having a twin sister? What if Eren's Titan blood was temporally and he was something else? What if Eren has been having strange dreams of this girl that's crying out for him. Will Eren accept the truth of what his family really was or will his sister be alone again for another 209 years. Will eren tell levi he loves him?
1. Chapter 1

Remembering him

I can still remember his laugh, his voice, his smile, and everything about him. Mother and Father had taken him away from the palace after learning there were people after him. I was told to take care of the kingdom and be a good girl until they returned when it was safe. I can remember the tears and the begging from me and my brother for them not tar us apart. Why wasn't I strong enough to protect you? Why did you have to go brother? I remember everything from the jokes, games, adventures and so much more. I want it back, but would you want it back my dear brother? Our people morn for me thinking you are dead. I truly believe you will come back to me. I stand in the moonlight thinking of the ways it was before.

"My lady you must come in, the hell wolves will return if they find him." My lady in waiting comforted me. I smiled at her telling I would be a few more minutes. She smiled sadly at me before leaving. These titans I heard about that can't get past our barrier, is that what caused you to leave me. Mother always told me that you would change the world and save everyone. But I will find you my dear brother, my best friend.

My Eren.


	2. Chapter 1 dreams

Chapter 1 Dreams

 **Please know I don't own anything but the oc in this story and the storyline**

**Eren's pro**  
~Eren's dream~

"Eren! Come on we'll will be late!" A little five year old girl yelled at me. I stared up at her honey golden eyes as if they were familiar to me. I sat up and watched her run to my closet and pulled clothes out that looked like they were for royalty. I yelped when the clothes hit me in the face.

"Get dressed! Me and mama will be waiting in the rose garden!" She cheered as she ran out the door. I couldn't help but laugh as I got dressed. I could smell salt in the air. I walked over to the window to see a vast amount of water stretching far then I could see. The ocean. This is what looked like. I turned to leave the room to meet the girl in the gardens. But I froze when I saw her. My mother. She was alive, happy, smiling, and laughing at the little girl who was chasing a butterfly. My mother smiled at me waving for me to join them. I slowly reached out as tears ran down my face.

**end of dream**

I woke up to see Hanji and Levi standing over me with confused looks on their faces. Hanji was asking what my dream was about that made me cry in my sleep. I touched my face to feel the tears running down it.

"Sorry just had a dream about my mom ." I answered, smiling as I rubbed the back of my neck. I was tackled off my bed by Hanji that made me Yelp.

"Oh my poor Titan baby! Don't worry she's in a better place! But guess what today is~!" Hanji cheered as she jumped up and down. I groaned knowing what to day was. Ugh I hated experiment day with Hanji. Levi clicked his tongue in announce telling Hanji to leave so I could dress. I blushed as I saw the Captain walk over to uncuff me.

"Oi Bratt hurry up we don't have all day!" He ordered me as I got out of bed rubbing my wrists. I nodded and quickly got changed while trying hard not to think about the dream. I froze for a moment in thought while getting my boots on that I didn't notice the kick to my side. I screamed as I flew back into the metal bars. I glared at Levi as I rubbed my back.

"What was that for!?" I asked, standing up brushing myself off.

"I told you Jaeger! We don't have all now let's go!" He ordered, glaring at me while sending a shiver down my spine as I followed quickly after him. We were walking to Hanji's office when I heard that girls voice from behind me.

" _Eren, come home!"_

I quickly stop and turn around to see no one there. Why did this voice sound familiar to me? Was she an old friend of mine that mother and I visited at this palace. But that couldn't be it since she called me brother. I snapped out of it when I heard Levi call my name. I looked back to his the concern in his eyes. He never showed emotion around me unless we were alone. It made my heart beat faster when he stared at me like that.

"What's wrong Eren?" He asked.

"Nothing just thought I heard something." I answered with a nervous chuckle. I watched Levi sigh as we continued on our way. Mikasa and Armin smiled at me while waving hi as they walked by. If I remember they had training today in the forest. I groaned at the sight of Hanji's office door. Levi opened it to see Hanji running around the place with a bright smile. I couldn't help but smile at her childness when it came to Titans. Hanji turned to face us waving for us to come in. I sat down on the bed like normal as I waited for her to begin. The only reason Levi was here was to make sure she didn't go crazy like last time. Ugh I was in baby mind state for a month. I shivered at the memory, but it also meant more with my Levi.

Yes I said my Levi. I wanted to tell him how I feel; but everything going on, I feel like I should wait to tell him. After hours of tests and shape shifting over and over again I was tired and starving. After showering down I went to get my food. Stew, bread, and water was the usual, but hey it was food. My friends waved me over to a table, but I shook my head no with a smile as I took my food outside. I sat under a tree watching the stars as I ate. I loved watching the stars since I was little. I heard a snap of twig come from the woods making me jump. Different colored eyes were watching me. I wanted to back away, but something told me I could trust them. They came out from the shadows to see it was wolves. They were bigger then normal wolves then I heard a voice in my head.

" _My prince, she is waiting!"_

I looked up to see the wolves were gone as I heard Mikasa and Hanji's voice calling me. I looked at them then back to where the wolves were. What did they mean? My prince she is waiting. Waiting for what? Me! No that isn't possible. My mother would have told me if that was it. I flinched as I listen to Mikasa and Hanji double tag me with yelling about being more careful. Mikasa was yelling for being sister ways and Hanji well it was a friend worried about me plus she didn't want to lose her lab rat. I waved them off as I took my tray inside for the group who was on dish duty tonight.

I needed to sleep. It had to be all in my head from all the experiments Hanji was doing on me. I looked up to notice Levi was waiting at the door to the basement. God I wish they would trust me! I'm not going to transform in my sleep. I sighed while walking pasted him to just head to bed. I was to tired to argue with the Captain tonight. I flopped down on my bed still feeling his eyes on me.

"No affiance captain, but if you have something to say please say it." I mumbled, loud enough to be heard.

"Tch nothing get some sleep you have your private training with me tomorrow." Levi said, leaving me alone. I smiled a little to see he was starting to trust me more since he didn't cuff me to the bed. But soon I couldn't fight it as my eyes shut and I was fast asleep.

**Dream begins**

"Eren! Help! Those boys are being mean to me!" The same girl ran over to me as she cried. I hugged her close while glaring at the group of boys laughing. I snarled at the boys making them coward begging "forgive us my prince." I told them to leave and never come near her again. I smiled down at her telling her the bad boys were gone now.

"Brother is always so brave and strong! I'm always so weak." She said, looking down at the ground.

"Now hold on. You are just as brave and strong as me. All you have to do is believe in yourself plus there is always a bright side to everything!" I told her as I made her look at me. I watched her frown turn to a bright smile. She nodded as she tackled me into a hug.

"Brother will always be together forever right?" She asked, holding her pinky finger out. I wrapped my around hers.

"Forever is right." I answered.

**Dream ends**

I sat up quickly while holding my forehead. I pulled my hand away and looked down at it. "Forever." I whispered. I groaned flopped back down and fell back to sleep.


End file.
